Überlebenskampf (Zombies)
Der Überlebenskampf ist ein Spielmodus aus Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops und Call of Duty[[Datei:250px-Zombies_playlist_WaW.png|thumb: Black Ops II]]. Der Modus Im Überlebenskampf geht es darum unbegrenzte Wellen von Zombiehorden zu überleben. Entweder im Einzelspieler oder im Ko-op Modus mit bis zu 4 Spielern (Allerdings immer nur maximal 2 Spieler an einer Konsole). Die Zombies sind meist Nazizombies außer in den Maps "Five", Shi No Numa, Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La und Moon. In World at War gibt es Vier Karten: Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, Shi No Numa und Der Riese. In Call of Duty: [[Datei:Nz_deho6n.png|thumb|300pxBlack Ops]] gibt es Kino der Toten, Five und Dead Ops Arcade. In den DLC's für Black Ops gibt es noch Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La und Moon. Seit Black Ops 2 giebt es außerdem noch denn TranZit und Schmerz Modi. In black Ops 2 gibt es die Karten Green Run und Nuketown Zombies. Die Geschichte Die Überlebenskampf-Geschichte handelt von dem Wissenschaftler Ludvig Maxis, seinem Assistenten Edward Richtofen, seiner Assistentin Sophia und einem geheimnis vollem Kometen. Alles began in der Gegend Shi No Numa ( Einer der Überlebenskampf-Maps). Der Komet mit dem Element 115 stürtzt dort ab. Die Gruppe 935 wird thumb|360pxvon den Nazis aufgerufen , den Kometen zu untersuchen und aus dem Kometen eine Zombiearmee zu erschaffen. Ludvig Maxis experimentierte an toten Menschen in der Waffenfabrik Der Riese, jedoch führte dessen Assistent Richtofen seine Versuche auch an lebenden Menschen in einem Schiff in Sibirien durch (Call of the Dead). Maxis verliebte sich in Sophia was Richtofen rasend vor Wut machte, da er sie wahrscheinlich selbst begehrte .Sie wollten den Hund (Fluffy) von Maxis Tochter Samantha teleportieren da sie auch das Element 115 für diese Experimente geeignet sahen. Das Experiment ging schief, Fluffy mutierte aufgrund des Elementes, welches als Energielieferant diente und wurde somit zum ersten Höllenhund. Da Fluffy trächtig war, sind ihre Nachkommen logischerweise ebenfalls Höllenhunde, einer der Gründe warum die Protagonisten die Höllenhunde als Welpen bezeichnen, obwohl diese eigentlich schon ausgewachsen sind (Es sind also Fluffys Nachkommen, die euch attackieren, zudem erklärt es auch ihr Erscheinungsbild und die Tatsache, dass sie sich mit Blitzen teleportieren können ) .Fluffy materialisierte sich in Samanthas (Also Ludvig Maxis Tochter) Zimmer und lief Amok. Maxis wollte seine Tochter schützen und ging ins Zimmer, Richtofen sperrte die Tür zu und teleportierte den Raum weg aus Rache . Edward suchte Peter (einen Wissenschaftler von der Gruppe 935), er suchte ihn im Asylum Verrückt und in einem Bunker Nacht der Untoten .Er hat sich jedoch am Ort des Anfangs, Shi No Numa erhängt. Edward nahm Nikolai ,Takeo und einen Mexikaner mit (welcher im Verlaufe der Story stirbt). Schließlich nimmt er noch Tank Dempsey mit. Als die 4 einen Teleporter benutzten, wurde dieser ausversehen zur Zeitmaschine .So teleportierten sie sich ins Kino der Toten (ehemaliges Kino in Deutschland) .Edward und die Anderen teleportierten sich dann in den russichen Raketenplatz Ascension. Dort lebte Yuri. Yuri sollte Raketen bauen die Affen ins All schicken sollten. Er fand jedoch die Sache mit dem Element 155 heraus aus einem Tagebuch, diese Tatsache verärgerte ihn zutiefst. Er wusste nicht warum die Regierung ihn dann noch beauftragte , Raketen zu bauen.Yuri wurde immer verrückter und zorniger, bis ihn der Geist Samanthas überfiel thumb|left|300pxund ihn in ihrenBesitz brachte (Sie lebte also in einer Art Paralleldimension weiter, der Teleporter tötete sie demnach nicht, sondern schickte sie nur an eine andere Realität).Sein Chef war Gersch, der am Gerschmechanismus arbeitete.Yuri (alias Samantha) benutzte Gerschs Machine um ihn zu töten, wodurch aber auch die Zombies kamen. Am Anfang der Runde in Ascension sagt eine fremde Stimme immer, der Gerschmechanismus muss repariert werden. Dieser Jemand ist Gersch , der eingesperrt wurde im Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum. Nach ein paar Aufgaben wird er jedoch befreit.Wenn mann es erledigt, erhält jeder Spieler 90 Sekunden die Waffe Todbringer .Während dessen versucht John F. Kennedy in der Map Five die Wunderwaffe dem amerikanischen Militär zugeben. Jedoch kamen mit der Wunderwaffe auch die Zombies. Während den Kämpfen versuchen sie die Hauptcharacktere in Ascension zu erreichen wie man in ein paar Telefone hört. Nach ein paar jahren macht George A. Romero einen Film in Sibirien, auf dem gleichen Schiff wo Richtofen Versuche an lebenden Menschen machte, die zu Zo,bies wurden (Call of the Dead).George weiß das ,die anderen allerdings nicht.Edward und die anderen Teleportieren sich in das Schiff wo Michael Rooker ,Sarah Michelle Gellar,Danny Trejo und Robert Englund versuchen den Hauptcharaktere,die in einem Raum eingesperrt,sind zu befreien damit sich die vier weiter teleportieren können. Das gelingt ihnen auch. Da sie ein paar Aufgaben erledigten und den Goldenen Starr fanden, den Richtofen erfunden hatte, gaben sie ihm diesen zurück .Danach erhalten alle Spieler die DG2-Wunderwaffe geschenkt. Danach teleportieren sich Richtofen und die anderen sich ins Paradies oder auch Shangri-La genannt. Dort sollten sich weitere Bruchtstücke des Kometen befinden, jedoch versagte die Gruppe 935. In Shangri-La thumb|310pxhelfen sie einem vor Jahren gestorbenem Trupp der 935. Richtofen will jedoch nur den Kometen der dort war, welcher , nachdem man den Easteregg abgeschlossen hat auf einem Altar,auf dem Richtofens Name steht. Er hat nun den Goldenene Starr und den fokusierten Kometen.So hat er die komplette Macht über die Gruppe 935.Von dort reißen sie in eine geheime Mond-Basis Moon. Zuvor sind sie in der Area 51, jedoch wurde es von Zombies überrant.Sie können in letzter Sekunde entkommen und mithilfe eines Teleporters auf die Mondbasis fliehen. Die Basis ist ebenfalls voller Zombies. So sind die letzten Wissenschaftler, die das Element 115 untersuchen sollten, schon tot.In Moon gibt es eine weitere Maschine in Form einer Pyramide. Nachdem man den Easter Egg erledigt hat schwebt Samantha über der Pyramide. Es ist wie ein Gefängnis für sie. Sie kann sich nicht bewegen oder sonstiges .Richtofen vollendet seinen Plan. Alle kriegen 90 Sekunden den Todbringer geschenkt und alle Getränke mit dazu. Dempsey,Takeo und Nikolai entscheiden sich jedoch dafür, den wahnsinnigen Nazi zustoppen. Maxis wusste schon das Richtofen ihn verraten würde und schmiedete einen Racheplan. So tauschen Edward und Samantha den Verstand. Samantha ist jetzt in Richtofens Körper und Richtofen ist eingesperrt in der Pyramide. Am Ende fliegen ein paar Raketen der Gruppe 935 auf die Erde zu und vernichten alle Zombies samt der Menschheit. Nachdem man mit dem Teleporter zurück auf die Erde geht sieht man jedoch das einige Zombies überlebt haben. Die Erde ist vollkommen zerstört und rot. Eine Gruppe von Wissenschaftler untersucht den Ort thumb|300px''Nuketown '', da das Element 115 dort augestrahlt wurde. Das FBI und das CDC schickt vier Angestelte, die den Ort untersuchen sollen, da man lange nichts mehr von den Wissenschaftlern dort gehört hat. Man kann manchmal Richtofen hören, da dieser seinen Körper mit Samantha's getauscht hat und nun die Zombies kontrolliert. Wenn man stirbt, sieht man wie eine Rakete aus Moon, den Bereich zerstört.Der Grund dafür ist, dass Maxis versucht alle Zombies zu töten, damit Richtofen keine Kontrolle mehr über die Zombies hat. Nachdem die Erde zerstört wurde,spielt man vier überlebende,der Zombie-Apokalypse.Russman,Abigail "Misty" Briarton,Samuel Stuhlinger und Marlton Johnson.Das erste mal kann man sich Schutzilder,eine Wunderwaffe oder anderes selber bauen.Man muss nur eine Werkbank und die Einzelteile finden.Denn vier Charaktere gelingt es,Richtofens und Maxis Geheimes Labor zu finden.Nun kann der Spieler entscheiden ob er Maxis oder Richtofen hilft. Weiteres über den Überlebenskampf Karten *Nacht der Untoten *Verrückt *Shi No Numa *Der Riese *Kino der Toten *Five *Dead Ops Arcade *Ascension *Call of the Dead *Shangri-La *Moon *Green Run *Nuketown Zombies Perk-a-Cola Getränke *Juggernog *Wiederbelebung *Dr.Niete *Doppelfeuer Malzbier *Eselstritt *Tombstone *Deadshot Daiquiri *Speed Cola *Stamin-Up Modis *TranZit *Schmerz *Überleben Charaktere *Tank Dempsey *Nikolai Belinski *Edward Richtofen *Takeo Masaki *Ludvig Maxis *Samantha Maxis *Danny Trejo *Sarah Michelle Gellar *George A. Romero *Fluffy (Hund) *Robert Englund *Michael Rooker *Peter McCain *H. Porter *Sophia *Marlton Johnson *Abigail "Misty" Briarton *Samuel Stuhlinger *Russman *T.E.D.D. Easter Eggs *Kassimir mechanismus *Major Easter Egg *Eclipse Easter Egg *Vollenden sie Richtofens Plan *Der Turm von Gebrabbel Zombiearten *Zombies *Kriecher Zombies *Nazi Zombies *George A. Romero *Waldbewohner *Avogadro *Zombie Affen *Pentagon Dieb *Höllenhund *Napalm-Zombie *Astronauten Zombies Wunderwaffen *Strahlenkanone *Wunderwaffe DG-2 *Wellenkanone *Jet Gun *31-79 JGb215 *Donnerkanone *Winterheulen *Affenbombe *V-R11 *Scavenger Pack-a-Punch *Pack-a-Punch *Pack-a-Punch Waffen (WaW) *Pack-a-Punch Waffen (BO) *Pack-a-Punch Waffen (BOII) Weiteres *Mystery Box *Element 115 *Teleporter *Gruppe 935 *Bus *Power-Ups *Eisrutsche *Teddy Bär *Herunterladbare Karten Kategorie:Zombie Mode Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategorie:Call of Duty: World at War Kategorie:Artikel ohne Bild Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops II